bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Make Me Stronger...
Panting, Raian Getsueikirite rose from his knees, letting the amulet he held in his hand clatter harmlessly to the floor. Sweat beads dripped from his forehead. His Human body was so....frail. He detested it. Several years ago, he'd lost all of his powers. All for his friend, Seireitou Kawahiru. Now he was powerless to do anything. Even with his Naturehold, he was powerless against enemies he would've formerly dominated. "Already done?" came a female voice from across the room. It was Jacqueline, his wife. The mere sight of her caused his heart to melt. No one had ever made him feel so loved, even among his closest friends. Several liquid serpents surrounded her; her own Naturehold. However, the were dissipating now. She must've felt his fatigue. Somehow, she always did. "Yeah." Raian replied, looking down in shame. "I just don't have it in me tonight." Jacqueline crossed the room without a word, wrapping her arms around him in a warm embrace and held him close to her for several moments, though to Raian it felt like an eternity. After several long moments of warmth, she pulled away, taking one of his hands as she did. "Come, let's go to bed. We can train more tomorrow." she replied softly. For the past six months, Jacqueline had been training him to control his Naturehold and increase his ability. At first, he developed his power at a rapid rate, and was even beginning to sense reiatsu better. Lately, however, he just didn't have the motivation. He almost felt weaker than when he had begun. It was unacceptable to him. Jacqueline tugged his hands and he began following her up the stairs into their bedroom. He kissed her cheek and said good night before switching off the lamp on the stand next to the bed and the shut his eyes, falling into a deep sleep immediately. Jacqueline, on the other hand, didn't go to sleep right away. In the darkness of their room, she watched him sleep; watching the rhythmic rise and fall of his chest as he slept soundly. She couldn't fight back the worry she had for him. He hadn't been the same since he lost his powers. It had been like he'd lost all of his will to live. Unlike other Shinigami who had lost their powers, Raian had never been Human. He was born a Shinigami, and had served in the Gotei 13 for several centuries; even fighting in the Akujin Crisis before losing his powers. Life as a human had to feel depressing to someone who had lived such a life, she admitted. Careful not to wake him, she ran her thin fingers through his black hair. "I will protect you..." she resolved. "Seireitou, Mashū, all your friends may be off protecting the spiritual world, unable to protect you from the darkness that clouds your heart, but I can...and I will. I promise you." With that, she slid under the covers next to him, snuggling up close to him and fell into a deep sleep. The Rising... Morning came quick for Mashū Getsueikirite. He had business to take care of. Just days ago, Seireitou had informed him of a new threat Soul Society now faced. He felt weird not taking his brother along with him for this one. For as long as he could remember, the two had fought side by side as the best of friends. That all changed when he lost his powers around six years ago. Even after Raian had learned his Naturehold, his spiritual power hadn't returned enough to allow him to see Shinigami or Hollows, or even feel their presence. It was depressing to watch his brother as he slowly slipped into despair over the loss of his abilities. Even so, he had a duty to do. Raian wouldn't be pleased if he shrunk from it because he was worried about him. Mashū arrived at Raian's house moments later and found his brother out on the roof of his rather large home, watching the sun rise. He could smell Jacqueline cooking breakfast in the kitchen inside. It was a soothing smell. Raian looked up when he noticed him standing there. "About to head out?" Raian asked. "Yep! Got some ass kickin' to do." Mashū replied, trying to lighten the mood. Raian grinned, though it was a small one, "That's what I like to hear." A short, awkward pause fell over the brothers before Raian spoke up. "You...you be careful, when you're fighting out there." he said, looking at the rooftop instead of up at his brother. "I always am." Mashū replied, doing the same. "No, you're not." Raian chuckled. "That's why I said something." Mashū smiled; even without his powers, there was no one who knew him better Raian. "Alright, I'll be careful." he conceded. "Good. And make sure Sei doesn't...you know...break the Reikai when he's fighting whatever you're fighting." Raian inputed, grinning slyly. "You ask the impossible of me." Mashū laughed back. Silence again ensued, but this time it was happy silence. Though they didn't look at one another, both brothers had smiles on their faces. "Well, I suppose I should be off." Mashū finally said. Raian nodded, but said nothing. He couldn't seem to find the words. Mashū began to fade from his sight as he switched from his gigai to his Shinigami form and opened the Senkaimon. He took one step inside and realized he couldn't move any further. How could he just leave his brother here, to worry about him the entire time? It didn't seem right. Thoughts of abandoning his duty filled his head. They were quickly swept aside by his brother's next words. "Come back alive. I love you." Raian muttered. Mashū didn't reply. He didn't need to. Raian already knew his response. Love. That's why he had to do this. That's why he had to leave him. If the evil that was growing in Soul Society had its way, Raian and Jacqueline would die too. He had to protect them. And so, with nothing more to say, Mashū Getsueikirite charged into the Senkaimon, fading from Raian's sight.... ---- Jacqueline stood by the window, breakfast already on the table. She had heard the exchange between the two brothers and it brought warmth to her heart. She heard the front door open and shut; he'd come in. When Raian entered the kitchen, his first sight was of Jacqueline, still in her night gown, standing next to the kitchen window glowing like the sun itself. At least to him she was. Her smile made it apparent that she had heard everything. He hugged her tightly as he crossed the room, stroking her golden locks before sitting next to her at their table. He ate slowly, but, then again, so did she. They enjoyed their alone time together. It was soothing. Every now and then, Raian had to admit that this new life was simpler than the one he led in Soul Society, however, he knew that Jacqueline would love him one way or another; after all, she herself had an action-loving personality. That afternoon, Raian was again in the basement; a training facility built for them by none other than Urahara himself. His Naturehold was ignited in his hand, and he continually swung it, releasing powerful blasts of dark energy; attempting once more to master the mysterious power. Jacqueline had gone into town earlier, having a few errands to run, allowing him time to train in solitude. He swung again, this time demolishing a brick stand near the center of the room. Then something struck his senses. Instantly, he went on alert; his head shooting up and his eyes narrowing. "Sei...?" he thought. He couldn't explain it. Suddenly, he could feel....reiatsu. He hadn't felt any reiatsu at all in six years, but the feeling was distinct. He could feel his friend's reiatsu, though he could only feel a sliver of it. What could this mean? Natureholders couldn't feel the reiatsu of others, and without his Shinigami powers, he shouldn't be able to do so at all. Jacqueline returned home two hours later, and he rushed upstairs to tell her of the odd phenomenon. "Jackie! You're home!" he said, bursting through the basement door. Jacqueline sat her things down on the entry table and nodded, "Yes, and I have some news." she replied. "So do I!" he exclaimed, the anticipation of finding out what was going on with him rising in him, yet still he said, "but you first." Jacqueline said nothing at first, only staring into his eyes. A soft smile curled onto her face as she crossed the room and took his hands, "I'm pregnant." she said. For the moment, any thoughts Raian had of his earlier sensation were obliterated. Any thoughts of joining Seireitou and Mashū in the Reikai dissolved. "C-come again..?" was the only response he could muster. "I said..." she began, her smile widening. "I'm pregnant." Raian had to lean against the wall to prevent himself from passing out. The sheer joy welling up inside his chest was too much to bear. Tears formed in his eyes. He simply could not contain himself. "That's...s-so wonderful, Jackie." he said through gulps and tears. She nodded, taking his hands once more and placing them on her belly, where their still forming child lay inside. "I knew you'd be happy." she whispered, putting her forehead against his chest. He wrapped her in another embrace. Nothing else mattered to him at the moment. The news was so earth splitting, he cold barely breathe. In the outside world, though, things grew ever darker. A shaded figure sat in a tree in their lawn, hidden from the house's residents. He'd heard everything, but the new development meant nothing to him. Raian's power was growing; he could feel it. Reiatsu had returned to him somehow. An evil grin slipped onto his face. This was just the beginning. That was nine months ago. Today the fight continues. What fate lies in store for Raian and his young family? Only time will tell.... Category:Roleplay